


Laughter in The Snow

by chaoticarrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: i love them, they are a family, they are happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticarrow/pseuds/chaoticarrow
Summary: On a snowy day where Reginald is out, Mom and Pogo decide to let the Hargreeves go out to play.





	Laughter in The Snow

It was one of those rare times Dad was out of the mansion. The Hargreeves' were in the living room, all lounging about, another rare moment where they were all together and not competing for anything. Luther was taking a nap, Diego was pacing around, Allison was braiding Luther's hair ("Don't you dare wake him up!!!"), Klaus was sighing dramatically and sitting in all sorts of strange positions, Five was staring into the fireplace, Ben was hanging upside down from the chandelier (Don't ask how he got up there, you don't want to know.), and Vanya was silently fingering a piece she had received the previous day.

  
Mom and Pogo stared out at this rare moment, and shared a knowing smile. Mom went up to the surveillance room and fiddled around with the equipment. Pogo went to the door to act as a look out. Why were they doing this? You see, on this rare December afternoon where Dad was out of the house, it just so happened that there was a blanket of snow on the ground, and flakes falling slowly and gently. All children deserve to play in the snow at least once in their lives. So as Mom exited the surveillance room, she brought seven coats, seven scarves, seven hats, and seven pairs of gloves.

  
"Okay! It is a snow day and if there's one thing all kids should do at one point in their lives, it's playing in the snow," She said with her cheerful tone. "So put these coats, scarves, hats, and gloves on, and let's go!"

  
"But isn't that against the rules…?" A half-asleep Luther asked. Allison had finished the braid and he had yet to notice.  
"Rules, Schmules. Let goooo a littleeee Luther!" Klaus said with a half cocked smile. He and Diego were already putting on their coats, Allison and Five were getting up slowly, Ben was jumping down, and Vanya was waiting patiently for hers. Mom winked at Luther and raised a finger.

  
"Shhh. While Reginald is gone, I override the rules." With this, Luther got up to get his coat. They quickly finished bundling up and ran outside.

  
As they saw the quiet flakes falling down, they stared in fascination. The snow was glittering! You could catch them on your tongue! Oh my god look at the snow littering your hair! They laughed and ran around, one of the few moments of happiness in their dysfunctional and painful childhoods.

  
They all worked together to create a snowman, fully equipped with a carrot nose and button eyes and a scarf to stay warm. Klaus and Ben jumped in the snow and made snow angels.

  
Thwap. A snowball hit Luther. Diego stood next to a pile of snowballs, all packed and ready to be thrown.

  
"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh." Luther said with a smile. He began packing a snowball and chucked it at Diego. Soon, an all out war began. Allison and Luther on one side, Diego, Klaus, Five, Ben, and Vanya joining on the other. The sound of laughter that was oh so rare in the house brought a smile to Mom and Pogo's faces.

  
They eventually all tired out, each of them sprawling out on the cold ground. Mom brought everyone inside, giving them all dry clothes to change into, blankets, and putting a pot of hot chocolate on the stove. Diego bragged about his victory against Luther, and they all laughed and smiled and _were a family_. None of them wanted it to end, but they all knew that as soon as their father walked through the doors, it wouldn't be back for a long time.

  
But for now, they cherished the present, they cherished each other, they cherished _having a family_.

**Author's Note:**

> i love tua sm


End file.
